


Неко-оборотни посреди нигде

by Watikoti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety, Autism Spectrum, Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Magic, No Plot/Plotless, POV Female Character, Slow Burn, Tickling, Touch-Starved, Werecats
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watikoti/pseuds/Watikoti
Summary: Девушка-оборотень с кошачьими ушками и хвостом приютила очень нервную человеческую девушку.





	1. Страшная чёрная магия — 1

Мы сидим на противоположных концах углового дивана.  
— Хочешь увидеть страшную чёрную магию? — спрашивает меня Стефа. Я смотрю на неё с подозрением.  
— Только увидеть?  
Она задумчиво кивает.  
Это немного успокаивает, но не совсем. Хотя, наверное, если бы она хотела навредить мне, она бы и так это сделала?  
— Ладно.  
— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — обещает Стефа.  
Она поднимает сомкнутые ладони и разводит их в стороны. В её руках — чёрный шар.  
— Что это?  
— Чёрная магия.  
— Что она делает?  
— Догадайся.  
— Откуда мне знать?  
Она издевается? Я ничего не знаю о чёрной магии, кроме того, что пишут в местной художественной литературе. Я и вообще о магии очень мало знаю.  
— Спрашивай, я буду отвечать «да» или «нет».  
Правила — это хорошо. Я чуть успокаиваюсь.  
— Можно посмотреть поближе?  
— Можно, — говорит она и толкает шар ко мне.  
Я со вскриком слетаю с дивана, но шар летит медленно и останавливается, немного не долетев до края дивана. Стефа улыбается.  
— Извини, — но говорит она серьёзно.  
Чёрный шар не двигается. Кажется, она не целилась в меня, а рассчитывала подвесить шар передо мной.  
— А если бы ты в меня попала?!  
— Не попала бы. Видишь, он бы до тебя не долетел.  
— А если бы ты промахнулась?  
Она вздыхает.  
— Я хотела, чтобы ты сама догадалась. Может, ты всё-таки попробуешь? Пожалуйста?  
Я осторожно подхожу к чёрному шару, готовая отпрыгнуть в любой момент, но он неподвижен. Шар состоит из клубящейся тьмы. Даже красиво.  
Я должна задавать вопросы, на которые можно ответить «да» или «нет»…  
— Можно потрогать?  
— Можно.  
— В смысле? Это опасно?  
— Нет.  
Странно. Хотя объясняет, почему она его в меня так небрежно кинула.  
— Не опасно в смысле «не убьёт» или «не причинит вреда»?  
Она улыбается. Неправильный вопрос.  
— Не причинит вреда?  
— Да.  
— Мне будет больно?  
— Нет.  
Я не знаю, что ещё можно спросить. Трогать загадочный чёрномагический шар страшно, но я осторожно провожу над ним ладонью, пытаясь ощутить магию. Ничего не чувствую.  
Стефа наблюдает за мной, развернув уши. Я решаюсь рискнуть и касаюсь шара кончиками пальцев. Ничего. Я пытаюсь нащупать поверхность, но пальцы проваливаются во тьму, не встречая ни малейшего сопротивления. Я отдёргиваю руку и пристально её осматриваю. Ничего. Осмелев, я снова окунаю пальцы во тьму. Там, внутри, чувствуется едва уловимое присутствие магии. Снова внимательно оглядев руку, я глубоко вздыхаю и медленно провожу ладонью сквозь шар. С тем же результатом.  
— Оно ничего не делает, да?  
— Да, — радостно отвечает Стефа.  
— Ты сказала, что это чёрная магия.  
— Да. А что, нет?

Действительно.  
— Очень даже чёрная, — соглашаюсь я, невольно улыбаясь. — А белая магия бывает?  
— Конечно, — Стефа сотворяет молочно-белый шар, — а так же серая, зелёная, жёлтая и синяя.  
Стефа развешивает в воздухе разноцветные шары.  
— Красиво.  
Неожиданно она резко взмахивает рукой. Белый шар влетает мне в грудь. Я запоздало шарахаюсь в сторону. Стефа улыбается. Я не знаю, как реагировать. Испугаться толком не удалось, потому что я уже знала, что шар безопасен, но всё равно это было нечестно! Я успела расслабиться и поверить, что она не собирается в меня ничем кидаться. Но и обижаться как-то не на что, а хочется…  
Белый шар наполовину утонул в стене. Не глядя на Стефу, я присаживаюсь на край дивана. Чёрный шар висит передо мной. Я могу?..  
Я беру шар в руки и бросаю его в Стефу.  
И испуганно сжимаюсь, осознав содеянное.  
В меня врезается чёрный шар. Я вздрагиваю и поднимаю взгляд. Она не…  
— Неужели ты думала, что я рассержусь? — Стефа улыбается.  
Если подумать… она и не должна была сердиться? Я не навредила ей, и она это знает, но это было… нагло? Но она не сердится.  
Теперь, когда я знаю, что за этим последует, меня так и подмывает повторить. Но она смотрит на меня.  
— Что? — спрашивает Стефа, когда я в очередной раз бросаю на неё взгляд.  
Я мотаю головой и отворачиваюсь. И слышу тихий смешок.  
Когда я решаюсь снова взглянуть на неё, она смотрит в сторону. Обмирая от собственной смелости, я протягиваю руку к ближайшему ко мне шару — жёлтому — и бросаю в Стефу. И сжимаюсь, ожидая.  
И облегчённо вздыхаю, когда в меня влетает серый шар.  
— Так я и знала, — говорит Стефа. Она поворачивается и извлекает жёлтый шар, утонувший в спинке дивана. Я так не могу. У меня получается толкать, но не тянуть. Увлёкшись, я не замечаю, как синий и зелёный шары, ранее недосягаемые, оказываются рядом со мной. Это что, приглашение?!  
Когда я беру в руки зелёный шар и смотрю на Стефу, она кивает. Я отворачиваюсь. Потом снова гляжу на неё. Она смотрит. Как я могу кинуть, когда она смотрит?  
Когда я всё же решаюсь, она уворачивается. Но всё равно бросает в меня жёлтый шар. Мне удаётся попасть в неё синим и увернуться от ответного зелёного. А потом она встаёт и идёт ко мне, и я испуганно сжимаюсь, но она проходит мимо и достаёт из стены белый шар.  
— Подвинься, — говорит Стефа.  
Похоже, она просто хочет достать шары из дивана. Но на всякий случай я ухожу на противоположный конец.

Мы дважды обходим комнату по кругу, кидаясь друг в друга разноцветными шарами. Это весело. И почти не страшно. Стефа держится на расстоянии.  
Мы уже не соблюдаем очерёдность, поэтому однажды брошенные нами шары — чёрный и жёлтый — сталкиваются. И, неярко вспыхнув, рассыпаются на цветные искры.  
— Ой…  
— Всё нормально, они и не должны быть прочными, — спокойно отвечает Стефа.  
Я успокаиваюсь, но спустя ещё пару бросков зелёный шар разбивается о грудь Стефы, и она вздрагивает.  
— Ой! Прости… — Я испуганно прижимаю руки к груди.  
— Ничего страшного.  
— Я тебе… я…  
— Со мной всё хорошо. Выглядело, конечно, эффектно, но это не больно.  
Вскоре я убеждаюсь в этом на собственном опыте. Серый шар осыпает меня искрами, но я чувствую лишь едва-едва ощутимое тепло. Синий и белый шары разбиваются о стены, и кидаться больше нечем.  
— Ещё сделать?  
Я киваю, и Стефа творит ещё шесть шаров. Толкает один ко мне.  
— Потрогай.  
Шар такой же нематериальный, но прохладный.  
— Это чтобы было от чего уворачиваться, — поясняет она и кидает в меня ещё один шар.  
Я вздрагиваю и прижимаю руки к груди. Это не больно, но неожиданное холодное прикосновение… не очень приятно. А то, что от него не защищает одежда… сбивает с толку. И вдобавок Стефа успевает увернуться от ответного броска. И от второго — тоже.  
Необходимость всерьёз следить за тем, чтобы в меня не попали, делает игру сложнее, но и интереснее. И попадать в Стефу тоже интереснее.  
Не успевая увернуться от очередного шара, я инстинктивно пытають прикрыться руками, но шар, конечно, проходит сквозь них и всё равно холодит чувствительную кожу на груди.  
— Так нечестно, — жалуюсь я, и Стефа смеётся.  
Но на самом деле это не настолько плохо. Играть весело, даже когда она в меня попадает.

Стефе приходится ещё раз создавать шары, но к моменту, когда разбиваются и они, нам наконец надоедает. На почтительном расстоянии друг от друга мы подходим к дивану, и я плюхаюсь на «свой» край, чтобы отдышаться.  
Я смотрю на Стефу, сидящую на другом краю. Она играла со мной. Было весело. Она не сделала мне ничего плохого. Она хорошая. Я хочу подойти ближе. Хочу дотронуться.  
Я медленно приближаюсь и сажусь на расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки. Стефа смотрит на меня, но быстрого взгляда недостаточно, чтобы понять выражение её лица. Её руки лежат на коленях. Она не двигается, и я решаюсь протянуть руку.  
— Можно?  
— Что именно?  
— Можно я… можно я тебя потрогаю?  
Звучит глупо. Мне не нравится, но ничего другого не приходит в голову.  
— Можно, — отвечает Стефа слегка удивлённо.  
— Спасибо.  
Я трогаю её руку — чуть выше запястья — тремя пальцами. Она тёплая. Странно прикасаться к чужой коже. Едва касаясь, провожу вверх, чувствуя подушечками пальцев волоски, потом ещё раз, сильнее нажимая, потом вниз. Подцепляю указательный палец, поднимаю и роняю. Потом средний. Безымянный. Мизинец. Рука расслаблена, никакого сопротивления. Это успокаивает. Ощупываю суставы. Потом накрываю ладонь своей, обхватываю и поднимаю. Стефа не возражает и не сопротивляется, её рука расслабленная и тяжёлая. Я ощупываю руку от запястья до локтя и аккуратно кладу обратно.  
Заговорить трудно, но обязательно надо поблагодарить.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что.

Стефа  
На следующее утро я встречаю Нешку в коридоре. Она прижимается спиной к стене, пропуская меня. Вообще-то, коридор достаточно широк, чтобы мы могли пройти по нему рядом, но ещё позавчера Нешка в такой ситуации развернулась и ушла в комнату, чтобы разминуться со мной в достаточно широком помещении. Я проверяла, она так делает, даже если конец коридора в шаге за моей спиной. А теперь вдруг осмелела.  
Весь день я развлекаюсь, по любому удобному поводу проходя мимо Нешки. Она смотрит на меня настороженно, но подпускает на расстояние вытянутой руки и даже ближе. Раньше она меня терпела так близко, только если я сидела, если же вставала, «радиус безопасности» увеличивался метров до полутора.  
Из уважения к её смелости я сдерживаю желание загнать её в угол и сделать угрожающий жест. Она всё ещё слишком боится, чтобы понимать такие шутки.


	2. Страшная чёрная магия — 2

**Нешка**  
Мы снова сидим на диване. У Стефы в руках карандаш.  
— Я собиралась ещё вчера это показать, но мы увлеклись, — говорит Стефа. — Так же, как я вчера делала шарики, можно, например, замаскировать предмет.  
Миг — и карандаш полностью чёрный.  
Я киваю, показывая, что слушаю. Стефа возвращает карандашу изначальный облик.  
— А можно сделать красиво.  
Красный ободок ползёт вдоль карандаша, оставляя за собой черноту. Словно он обугливается.  
— Круто, — говорю я.  
— Ага. А теперь... — Стефа смотрит на карандаш и что-то беззвучно шепчет, — Я наложила на карандаш проклятие.  
— Страшное черномагическое?  
Стефа улыбается.  
— Да. Хотя, строго говоря, это самое настоящее проклятие, — Стефа роняет карандаш на диван. — Оно не действует на предметы, только на людей. Смотри!  
Стефа касается карандаша указательным пальцем, потом протягивает ко мне руку. Я судорожно вздыхаю: кончик пальца почернел, и красное кольцо ползёт по нему вверх. Проклятие захватывает палец полностью и начинает распространяться на соседний и на ладонь Я не могу на это смотреть!  
— Тебе больно?  
— Нет. Это просто иллюзия.  
У неё спокойный голос, но когда я поднимаю взгляд от пола, её ладонь почти вся чёрная. Не могу это видеть!  
— Ты… ты сказал-ла, что это н-настоящ-щее проклятие… — запинаясь, выговариваю я и обхватываю себя за плечи.  
— Да, но… Эй, ты чего?  
— Тебе больно?  
— Нет, мне не больно. Ты за меня переживаешь, что ли?  
Я киваю. Не удержавшись, бросаю на неё быстрый взгляд. Её рука продолжает чернеть. Я скулю от ужаса и сжимаюсь — колени к груди.  
— Но ты же меня боишься! — говорит Стефа со всё большим изумлением в голосе, — Ты же до сих пор думаешь, что я могу… Эй, да не волнуйся ты так, всё хорошо, это только иллюзия, слышишь?  
— Тебе правда не больно?  
— Правда. Считай, что я просто измазалась в чёрной краске.  
Она сжимает и разжимает кулак. Я нерешительно протягиваю руку — убедиться, что там не уголь, а живая мягкая кожа — но Стефа резко останавливает меня:  
— Не трогай! А то на тебя перекинется. То есть… это не опасно. Правда не опасно. Но ты же ещё сильнее перепугаешься. Подожди, я сниму.  
Когда я снова смотрю на неё, черноты больше нет. Она держит в руках карандаш, который тоже очистился. Кладёт его с другой стороны от себя.  
— Всё, можешь трогать.  
Я подхожу и сажусь поближе. Ноги, кажется, дрожат. Стефа сидит неподвижно, позволяя ощупать свою руку.  
— Прости, я не думала, что ты так отреагируешь, — говорит она. — Думала, если буду показывать на себе, ты не испугаешься. Ты же меня боишься.  
— Я всё равно не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо…  
— Спасибо. Но зачем так паниковать? Ты думала, я собираюсь лишиться руки ради вводного занятия?  
Если подумать, это и правда глупо.  
— Извини. Но это выглядело так жутко…  
Я перестаю трогать её руку. Неуютно сидеть так близко, особенно когда она недовольна мной. Я бы ушла, если бы не чувствовала себя такой обессиленной.  
— Не надо извиняться, я не сержусь, а пытаюсь тебя успокоить. Это и должно выглядеть жутко, это настоящее почти боевое заклинание.  
— Почти боевое?  
— Отвлекающее. Чтобы противник испугался и отвлёкся. Ещё можно сделать иллюзорный огонь, но это сложно.  
Звучит логично. На месте противника я бы непременно испугалась и отвлеклась. Но я вспоминаю…  
— А в противника тоже карандашами кидаться?  
— Нет, его можно так заколдовать. А себя неудобно, поэтому я взяла карандаш. Кстати, я не рассказала, почему проклятие настоящее?  
— Почему?  
— Потому что оно ведёт себя как настоящее. Оно и есть настоящее, просто вместо того, чтобы вредить, накладывает иллюзию.  
— Проклятие — метод, а не результат? Не наличие опасности?  
— Да, правильно, — Стефа улыбается.  
Я сижу рядом с ней уже долго, и она ничего не делает. Не пытается до меня дотронуться. Но она всё равно слишком близко, и я не чувствую себя в безопасности.


	3. Внезапное сближение

**Стефа**  
В последнее время Нешка стала увереннее и больше не ведёт себя так, словно я избиваю её за малейшее проявление непочтительности. Она всё ещё опасается меня, но как будто уже просто по привычке.  
Мы стоим на кухне, я у окна, Нешка в полутора метрах от меня. В ответ на какое-то ироническое замечание она бросает в меня полотенце, которым вытирала руки, и я резко делаю шаг в её сторону. Она вздрагивает и пригибается. Ещё шаг — и вдруг она бросается бежать. Когда я её догоняю, она сжимается в комок у двери, которую ей не удалось открыть, и начинает умолять о прощении. И я понимаю свою ошибку.  
— Не надо, не надо, пожалуйста, прости, не надо, я больше не буду, прости…  
Мне хочется подойти к ней, но я знаю, что она не примет от меня утешения, поэтому я сажусь на пол, стараясь выглядеть как можно менее угрожающе.  
— Я не сержусь, — говорю я, но при звуке моего голоса она только сжимается сильнее. Я повторяю громче: — Я не злюсь на тебя, слышишь? Я не сержусь.  
Она замолкает и приподнимает голову, смотрит куда-то в область моих ног.  
— Мне очень жаль, что я тебя напугала. Я не должна была за тобой гнаться, прости меня.  
От удивления она даже поднимает голову и бросает быстрый взгляд на моё лицо.  
Я хочу сказать ещё много чего, но, вероятно, лучше всего будет оставить её одну. В последний момент я спохватываюсь:  
— Я сейчас уйду.  
Она всё равно вздрагивает, когда я встаю, но хотя бы не паникует.

Я сижу на диване. Увидев меня, Нешка замирает на пороге. Лицо у неё мокрое от слёз.  
— Я больше не буду, — говорит она наконец.  
— Что ты больше не будешь?  
— Кидаться в тебя вещами…  
Я вздыхаю.  
— Ты не сделала ничего плохого.  
Нешка шагает вперёд, но тут же останавливается.  
— Но ты обиделась.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда почему… почему ты…  
— Почему за тобой гналась?  
Она кивает.  
— Я увлеклась. Прости, мне не следовало этого делать. Но я в любом случае не собиралась тебя бить. Или чего ты от меня ожидала, не знаю. Знаешь… ты когда это несчастное полотенце кидала, ты о чём думала? Ты же на самом деле не обиделась, правда?  
Она делает ещё шаг.  
— Не обиделась.  
— Вот и я тоже. Я думала, ты понимаешь. Мне правда очень жаль.  
Ещё шаг. Помолчав, Нешка тихо произносит:  
— Наверное, я и правда должна была понять…  
Она подходит ближе и садится на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Кажется, поверила. Но она больше ничего не говорит, и я не понимаю, зачем она здесь.  
Спустя несколько минут она начинает тихо плакать. Я бездумно тянусь и касаюсь её плеча. Она вздрагивает и смотрит на мою ладонь. Я почти готова отдёрнуть руку, потому что это ещё одна ошибка, Нешка всегда избегает моих прикосновений, а уж сейчас… но она не отшатывается, и на её лице скорее растерянность, чем страх. Мы замираем на несколько секунд. А потом она делает странное движение. Я не сразу понимаю, что она пытается прижаться к моей ладони.  
Я кладу руку на спинку дивана — Нешка провожает её взглядом — и делаю приглашающий жест другой рукой. И Нешка прямо-таки бросается ко мне, прижимается боком, позволяет обнять себя за плечи. Шумно вздыхает.  
Я ничего не понимаю.  
Она молчит, искоса поглядывает на меня, нервно сцепляет и расцепляет руки. Так проходит пара минут.  
— Можно я тебя обниму? — шёпотом спрашивает она.  
— Можно.  
Она поворачивается и прижимается ко мне всем телом, насколько это возможно при нашем положении. Я обнимаю её в ответ.  
— С чего вдруг такая любовь?  
— Я очень рада, что ты не сердишься.  
Ну конечно. Ведь это нормально — убивать людей за невинные шалости, и то, что я решила сделать для Нешки исключение, заслуживает самой горячей благодарности.

 **Нешка**  
Стефа ничего со мной не сделала и даже извинилась за то, что напугала меня. Она кажется такой хорошей. Может быть, она и не злилась вовсе? Такое бывало раньше: я думала, что она должна рассердиться, но она не сердилась.  
Но что, если она действительно была зла, пока я не начала извиняться? Тогда она... нет, она всё равно хорошая, просто не настолько, как мне хотелось бы. Я не хочу уходить. Лучше буду стараться быть достаточно вежливой, чтобы её не злить. Она меня учит и поселила в своём доме. Это очень много, и я должна ценить это.  
Но мне очень грустно от мысли, что она не может быть совсем хорошей.  
— Я больше не буду, — говорю я, потому что мне хочется ещё раз услышать, что Стефа не сердится, и я не знаю, что ещё можно сделать.  
И она объясняет, что с самого начала не злилась, и я понимаю её объяснения. Она играла, а не нападала всерьёз. И если бы я не боялась её так сильно, я сама поняла бы.  
Когда она извиняется передо мной, я чувствую, что заслуживаю чего-то хорошего и мои чувства имеют значение. Но уже слишком поздно. Я знаю, Стефа хочет сделать из меня оборотня, как она, но зачем ей такой тупой оборотень? Она очень хорошая, но всему есть предел.  
От отчаяния и ощущения собственной никчёмности болит голова. Я хочу, чтобы Стефа ещё раз извинилась, или ещё раз сказала, что не злится, или ещё что-нибудь, что позволит мне поверить, что этот предел ещё не наступил.  
Я боюсь спрашивать, да и не знаю, что спросить.  
Я вздрагиваю от прикосновения к плечу. Это — жест поддержки. Ей меня жалко! Но этого... так мало. Я подаюсь навстречу её руке, пытаясь получить хоть немного больше... хотя бы сострадания, если иного я не заслуживаю. Вскоре Стефа убирает ладонь, но я не успеваю расстроиться: она не опускает руку, а кладёт на спинку дивана, а другой манит меня к себе. Я придвигаюсь к ней вплотную, и она обнимает меня за плечи.  
Это так непривычно, и, вроде, должно быть хорошо, но… мне хочется ещё больше, прижаться плотнее, повернуться и обнять, прижавшись грудью и животом, и чтобы Стефа обняла меня обеими руками. Я сомневаюсь, что Стефе понравится столь близкий физический контакт со мной, но оставаться на месте становится невыносимо.  
— Можно я тебя обниму?  
— Можно, — отвечает она чуть удивлённо.  
И мы обнимаемся по-настоящему. Обниматься сидя неудобно, я не знаю, куда девать руки, и хотя бы сцепляю их пальцами и стараюсь не двигаться. Стефа гладит меня по спине. Впервые за долгое время я чувствую себя в безопасности.

 **Стефа**  
Нешка дышит шумно и часто, но не плачет. Постепенно её дыхание выравнивается.  
Спустя ещё несколько минут она отстраняется с тихой жалобой на уставшую шею. Я продолжаю обнимать её за плечи.  
— Как ты думаешь, бить людей за мелкие шалости — это хорошо?  
Я говорю ласково, но Нешка, услышав вопрос, напрягается и смотрит на меня с опаской.  
— Нет, — шепчет она и сжимается, втягивает голову в плечи, — Но ты не била, ты хорошая!  
Это даже логично, но ничего не объясняет. Я хочу спросить, почему она меня боится, но спохватываюсь: я и так знаю несколько причин. Начиная с того, что я сильнее, и заканчивая тем, что ей нечем платить за мою помощь, кроме себя самой. На самом деле я хочу узнать другое.  
— Почему ты меня обняла?  
— Ты хорошая, — Нешка слегка расслабляется.  
— А раньше я не была хорошей?  
— Нет-нет-нет! Была!  
— Раньше ты меня не обнимала. Что изменилось?  
— Я не была уверена… я надеялась, что ты хорошая, но боялась, что ты окажешься плохой… а теперь я верю… не до конца, но верю, — она говорит медленно, неуверенно подбирая слова.  
Возможно, всё не так плохо, как мне казалось, и у неё хотя бы адекватные представления о добре и зле. Но я так и не поняла, почему она изменила своё мнение обо мне. И она всё ещё меня боится. Может быть, лучше будет обсудить это потом, сейчас ей явно нужно отдохнуть после всех этих волнений.  
Я рада, что она теперь не против моих прикосновений, но после того, как я её насмерть перепугала, было бы естественно обидеться на меня, а не ластиться.  
— Я думаю, ты заслуживаешь компенсации за то, что я тебя напугала. Можешь попросить у меня что-нибудь.  
Нешка обрадована.  
— Можно… пожалуйста, можно я потрогаю твои уши?  
Я не удивлена: Нешке они явно нравятся. Когда я сказала, что могу сделать её оборотнем, её первый вопрос был про уши. Но…  
— О такой мелочи ты могла бы и так попросить. Придумай что-то другое?  
— Если я попрошу другое, уши тоже будет можно? — уточняет она. Я киваю. — Тогда… на прошлой неделе ты такую вкусную рыбу принесла, можно ещё?  
Тогда рыба досталась мне в качестве оплаты. Стоила она довольно дорого, но, пожалуй, в самый раз, чтобы загладить мою вину.  
— Хорошо.  
Нешка снова робко просит разрешения обнять меня и надолго затихает, прижавшись ко мне.


End file.
